


sunday kind of love

by naraga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, jaehyun is a loser, teasing boyfriends and general softness idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naraga/pseuds/naraga
Summary: Just another morning after.





	sunday kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> blame [this](http://pm1.narvii.com/6500/200a99335c4750159f6005bd672053966d7ba2e8_00.jpg) for everything. also [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjiBj014t7g).
> 
> minimal editing because i just needed to get jaeyong out of my system ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Taeyong wakes up to his boyfriend lying next to him in bed, shirtless and grinning like the childish loser he always was but never could confess to being.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he says.

Taeyong groans and burrows his head into the base of his boyfriend's neck. "'S too early," he says, his lips brushing against Jaehyun's collarbone.

Jaehyun laughs, and he rests his chin on the top of Taeyong's head as his fingers find their way to the hair at the nape of his neck. "We stayed up pretty late last night, didn't we?"

Taeyong hums in response, piecing together last night like it was the puzzles he and Jaehyun always liked to buy from the grocery store. He remembers the bright lights and the pulsating bass of the club, a lukewarm beer in his hand… His fingers in Jaehyun's hair as they tumbled into the apartment hours later, all tipsy and giddy, Jaehyun's tongue against his teeth, and buttons loosening and shirts sloppily pulled off just before they could get to the bedroom…  
"Was good."

"Just good?" Jaehyun asks. Even without actually looking, Taeyong can see his teasing grin, his dimples poking through that stupid face of his. He always was like this on mornings like this particular one, acting like he was still that immature college freshman that Taeyong had met all those nights ago. Now, Taeyong rolls his eyes and pushes himself off Jaehyun. He turns around so his back faces his boyfriend. "Hey, where you're going?"

"Away from your loser ass."

"What did I do?"

"You know."

"I don't!"

"Of course you do."

Jaehyun is now the one who rolls his eyes. His boyfriend is always like this, always so grumpy and whiny this early in the morning for no reason except that it was too early to do nothing but lay around. It was something he learned over course of their relationship, something he had grown used to over the course of the two years they've been together just like the rest of Taeyong.

Now, Jaehyun just scoots closer and wraps his arm around Taeyong's shoulder, pulling him closer. Taeyong grunts, but he doesn't complain. That was always a good sign. Jaehyun presses his nose into Taeyong's hair and breathes him in, all cigarette smoke from last night's party mixed with the faintest hint of shampoo. He leans down and presses a kiss into the nape of Taeyong's neck, and a low noise escapes from Taeyong's throat.

"You're clingy today," he remarks.

"I just need a good morning kiss," Jaehyun replies. He presses another kiss into Taeyong's neck.

"What if I don't want to give it to you?"

"Then I'm not letting go. We'll be in bed for the rest of our lives until you kiss me."

"Sounds like a good idea. Staying in bed forever, that is."

Jaehyun laughs, and his breath tickles the back of Taeyong's neck. He doesn't say anything, but Taeyong can feel his boyfriend draw closer until there is little to no space between them. He peppers Taeyong's neck with light kisses, and he moves down his spine until Taeyong can feel his lips in between his shoulder blades. His hand finds Taeyong's hip, and he gives it an affectionate squeeze. Taeyong can feel another groan rise up his throat.

"Does it feel good?" Jaehyun asks.

"Maybe," Taeyong says, maybe a little too breathless for such an answer.

"You know what would be better?"

"What?"

"If you turned around me and gave me that good morning kiss."

Taeyong scoffs, but still he complies. When he faces Jaehyun, he finds his boyfriend smirking at him. Taeyong tries to glare back at him, but the sight of his dimples make it hard for him to stay annoyed for any longer than a second. It's always like this. His gaze softens, and Taeyong lets Jaehyun close the distance between the two of them. It's a gentle kind of kiss, light like a feather and as pleasant as the sunlight peeking through the blinds. Taeyong's hands find themselves pressed against Jaehyun's chest, and Jaehyun holds Taeyong's cheek in one hand. Then Taeyong presses closer, the hunger that was building up a moment ago growing impatient by the second, and the gentleness transform into a dizzying feeling as skin presses up against skin and their mouths get sloppier in technique and fingers curl into themselves, savoring the moment before it passes.

When they do finally part, Jaehyun grins back at Taeyong."Good morning, Taeyong."

Taeyong hums, too busy drawing circles into the skin above Jaehyun's heart. "Morning…"

"Did that wake you up enough?"

Taeyong hums again. "Maybe."

"That's not a good answer. Do you want me to kiss you again?"

"That would be nice…"

Jaehyun sighs. He should know by now how clingy Taeyong gets on mornings like this after Jaehyun gets him to soften with just a simple kiss. "Well," he says, "then…"

The comfort shifts as Jaehyun pushes himself on top of Taeyong, his arms on either side of the other's head, and looks down on his boyfriend. "Then," Jaehyun repeats, "We really will stay like this, here in this bed, forever."

Taeyong snorts. "Maybe," he says. "Or at least for the rest of the day."

"For the rest of the day," Jaehyun says. Half the words get lost as Taeyong presses closer, and Jaehyun leans down, and they meet in the middle in another kiss.

And that is how it goes, and neither of them would change a single thing

**Author's Note:**

> [One more jaeyong pic before I go byeee.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DMU5Gf3XcAIQ4ht.jpg:large)


End file.
